Love at the People's Palace  A Guards Tale
by KaytStarr
Summary: Even Palace guards look for love, a short drabble to celebrate Valentines day at the People's Palace


LOVE AT THE PEOPLE'S PALACE

"I don't know why I let you talk me into doing this."

"Because I'm fed up of listening to you mope about pining over her."

"I don't mope and pine."

"Yes you do, all I hear about is Helena and how much you love her. Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"You know why, she wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"Why not? You're a palace guard you have good prospects, there's a lot a man like you could offer her."

Helena had started working at the People's Palace three months ago and the first sight of her had taken Rowan's breath away, she was so lovely, her long dark hair, her big brown eyes and her lips, Rowan just wanted to kiss those lips. He only ever seem to see her when she was at work and was unable to talk to her while he was on duty. He found out where she lived in the palace and planned to wait for her after she finished work, but he always lost his nerve, So instead he would talk to Malray about how much he loved her and how hopeless the situation was. One day Malray announced "That's it, I've had enough. I'm going to help you resolve this once and for all."

Nothing more was said, but a week later, he declared he had a plan…

That's why they were now outside Helena's bedchamber preparing to break in. Malray had persuaded him to write a message declaring his love and asking her to meet him, they would leave the message in her chamber so that none of the other guards or servants would accidentally find it and Helena could decide for herself if she wanted to meet him without any embarrassment to Rowan if she refused. It sounded simple enough, but now they were about to do it Rowan was having second thoughts.

"I'm not so sure about this any more."

"Faint heart never won a fair lady, she needs you to make the first move and show her that you are brave enough to show your feelings for her."

Rowan didn't feel brave, he just wanted to run and forget the whole thing

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't if you hurry, go on." He pushed Rowan into the room and kept watch outside.

Rowan emerged, "I've done it, but I'm having second thoughts, perhaps I should get the note back." He tried to get back into the room but Malray blocked his way. They were so busy bickering with each other that they failed to notice the approach of a Mord'Sith.

"What are you doing here?" Cara stood in the hallway, hands on hips, she didn't look pleased

"Urm, security check." Ventured Malray

"Security check?"

"Yes, there was an intruder alert and we had to check all the rooms. Isn't that right Rowan?"

A terrified Rowan nodded in agreement

"I haven't heard that there is an intruder alert." Cara eyed them suspiciously.

"Ah, that's because, because.." Malroy began to flounder

"It was a false alarm!" blurted out Rowan

"Brilliant! I mean yes, it was a false alarm."

"So how do you know it was a false alarm if you are still here searching the bedchambers?" Cara was still not convinced.

"Oh, that's because I knew it was a false alarm and Rowan didn't, so I came to find him and tell him to stop searching. Isn't that right Rowan?"

"Oh yes, absolutely Malray. It's a good job you came along, otherwise I would have kept right on searching for an intruder that was not there."

"That's right, ha ha, he would have just kept on doing his duty. Just as an honourable, loyal palace guard should do, if I hadn't found him."

Cara stared, her eyebrows slightly raised. The two men squirmed under her gaze, Rowan nudged Malroy.

"I think we had better get back to our other duties."

"Yes of course, our other duties, lots of work to do as a palace guard."

"Malroy, just stop talking and lets go."

Cara continued to watch as the men scurried off down the corridor. Someone was approaching from behind, she turned to see another Mord'Sith.

"What's going on?" Helena asked.

"One of the guards was in your bedchamber, his friend gave some excuse, but I think he was up to something."

Helena grinned "Do you think it was another dare? We haven't had one of those in a long time."

The women entered the bedchamber and looked around. On the bed lay a single red rose and a note which said:

_Helena, _

_I have adored you from afar. If you would care to meet, come to the top room in the East turret, tonight at midnight._

_Rowan._

Helena picked up the rose and gave the note to Cara "The guard, was he about 25, blonde with blue eyes?"

"Do you know him?

Helena shrugged "He watches me when he thinks I'm not looking."

Cara looked at the note. "What are you going to do?"

Helena smelt the rose. "Are you on duty tonight?"

"No," Cara smiled "what do you have in mind?"

Helena gave Cara a wicked grin back

"Fancy a threesome tonight, say about midnight?"


End file.
